Scared To Be Lonely
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Raven sabe lo que siente por Beast Boy, aunque trate de negarlo. Quizás, esconder sus sentimientos esta vez más dañino de lo que esperaba. [Rated M, por relaciones sexuales.]


No está corregido; asi que si alguien encuentra algo, por favor, diganme.

* * *

El cielo de Jump City amaneció soleado a pesar de la gran tormenta de la noche anterior, casi como si sus sentimientos y la meteorología estuvieran coordinados.

Había pasado apenas una semana desde que decidió que era momento de afrontar sus sentimientos hacía Garfield y abrir su corazón, aceptando todas las posibles consecuencias. Sin embargo, los hechos son hechos; en todos los años que se conocían ya habían tenido que pasar por dragones haciéndose pasar brujos y una chica que los traicionó, así que su compañero también temía lo que podía seguir trayendo el tiempo. Finalmente, terminaron por hablarlo civilizadamente, llegando a la conclusión de que se tomarían una semana completa para definir lo que querían para su futuro.

Sin embargo Raven, siendo ella misma, aplazó todos sus sentimientos hasta la noche previa a que el plazo se cumpliera. Pero estuvo agradecida, porque despues de darle algunas vueltas al asunto, se dio cuenta que realmente no tenía nada más que pensar.

Garfield era su mejor amigo, alguien que por pura suerte se había cruzado en su camino; una persona con la que podía conversar de todo sin timidez, compartir sus anhelos más secretos y enfrentarse a problemas que podían resolver juntos. Un chico que la hacía muy feliz con sus chistes tontos, aunque se lo negara a todo el mundo. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella. Era una ilusión que se sentía tan real. Tal vez algo parecido su primer amor; ese que, inusualmente, la hacía sonrojarse de pura emoción cuando fantaseaba con los nombres de sus posibles hijos. No obstante, debía manejar sus poderes que se descontrolaban con las emociones tan fuertes que él provocaba; debiendo conformarse sólo con disfrutar los momentos que pasaban juntos.

Siete días había tenido, pero sólo una noche fue suficiente para definir los deseos de su corazón.

Sin embargo, cuando Control Freak decidió aparecerse en la ciudad porque el final de la serie sobre su libro favorito, Canción de Hielo y Fuego, había tenido un final espantoso; dejando que aparecieran los extraños personajes de una historia fantástica-medieval para atormentar ciudadanos.

Y aunque la cálida sonrisa de Gar sirvió para tranquilizar su corazón; todo lo que podía salir mal, salió.

Beast Boy había sido demasiado impulsivo y aunque en él era algo usual, esta vez estaba trayendo feas consecuencias. Por alguna razón que desconocía, esta vez estaba resultando demasiado difícil volver todo a la normalidad. Raven se distrajo por una milésima de segundo y cuando vio esa rápida flecha dirigida a su pecho, no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos mientras se resignaba a sentir como la atravesaba.

El dolor nunca llegó. En cambio, sintió a su compañero derrumbarse sobre ella en cámara lenta, a la vez que la herida provocada en su espalda comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. Tanto fue el daño que ni siquiera sus poderes consiguieron que al final él recuperara la consciencia.

Ahora, en la Torre T, lo único que podía hacer era rezarle a todos los dioses que Garfield despertara; incluso el resto de sus compañeros había decidido dejarlos a solas, como si supieran que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Ahogada en la resignación, Raven se recostó sobre el pecho de su amigo; buscando un poco de tranquilidad en la lenta respiración y el agonizante latido de su corazón, sin embargo estos se fueron deteniendo hasta que ya no era capaz sentirlos.

—Eres un idiota. — Susurró la chica, como si él fuera capaz de escucharla. — No puedes dejarme sola.

Nunca antes había pensado enfrentarse a una situación así.

Por alguna estúpida razón creyó que siempre serían capaz de volver todo a la normalidad. Hubiera preferido dejar Jump City hecha pedazos, inundada, congelada, convertida en Inglaterra, lo que sea; cualquier precio sería bajo si la recompensa era mantener a Gar con vida por lo menos un minuto más. Poder despedirse, compartir un último abrazo, una última caricia; partir su corazón en dos y darle un pedazo para intentar salvarlo.

Pero ahí estaba, llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero. Algo que a pesar de estar viviendo, se le hacía demasiado irreal.

Había sido su culpa, y por eso tendría que vivir el resto de su vida con la soledad que significaba perder a su real primer amor y mejor amigo, con un dolor en lo más profundo de su ser recordándole todos los días que él se había ido.

Enterró su rostro una vez más en el pecho del chico buscando atesorar su olor por última vez, preparándose para ir a buscar la ayuda de Robin, o el consuelo de Starfire, cuando sintió una mano ajena comenzar a acariciar lánguidamente su cabello.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, RaeRae?

Ella alzó su rostro sorprendida, la voz de Garfield había sonado demasiado agotada y sin embargo estaba ahí, regalándole una de su sonrisa más encantadora.

Su primer impulso fue afianzar su posición, buscando abrazarlo para sentir la herida en su espalda, algo que la ayudara a sentir que no era su mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero en esa posición podía sentir la respiración del chico comenzando a normalizarse justo en contra de su pecho.

—Estás vivo…— Ese constante vaivén provocó que sus emociones se tranquilizaran; ese tornado de ira, ansiedad, culpa, confusión, negación, miedo, culpa, soledad, y tristeza, fue abandonando su cuerpo hasta dejar únicamente el calor de sus sentimientos por Garfield.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — El chico correspondió a su abrazo, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabello, acariciándolo lentamente. — Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, nena.

Raven se alejó lentamente, sosteniendo la cara del chico, quién se había enderezado, con ambas manos; aún lucía algo pálido y con grandes ojeras surcando su rostro, pero lo único que le importaba era que estaba respirando correctamente. La adrenalina que corría con tanta fuerza por sus venas, prácticamente la obligó a cometer un acto egoísta y besarlo, robandose todo su aliento.

Garfield correspondió su beso inmediatamente, con una experticia que la estaba dejando realmente impactada; ¿Cuándo su niño había aprendido a besar de ese modo? No quería saber a cuántas otras personas le habían enseñado a besar mejor de lo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Garfield la ayudo a sentarse en su regazo para estar en una posición más cómoda, mientras mordía su labio; alejándose brevemente. La chica sonrió, acercándose hasta su oído para susurrar:

—¿Portal?— Él rió, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla; ella tenía razón, estaban en la enfermería y cualquiera podría descubrirlos.

—Portal.— Cuando la chica susurró el conjuro, pensó que los transportaría hasta la azotea, o la orilla de la playa; sin embargo, se vió en la cama de Raven y supo que el momento con el que había soñado toda su vida de adolescente había llegado.

Se observaron con calma durante unos segundos, antes de volver a besarse mientras quitaban su ropa gentilmente, desviándose a besar cada lugar que dejaban al descubierto. Había algo que se inflaba en su pecho cuando sentía las manos de la otra temblar, por lo que imaginaba, ansiedad.

La devota mirada de Gar provocó que Raven comenzará a meditar que la razón principal por la que había decido no tener sexo hasta ese momento en su vida eran los vastos conocimientos que poseía sobre las energías.

Nunca alguien había sido capaz de hacerla sentir que era digno de ese tan importante ritual de intercambio de vitalidad, pensamientos y emociones; principalmente porque a pesar de ese eufemismo utilizado para referirse al sexo, el amor estaba totalmente ausente en la mayoría de las relaciones que observaba, convirtiendo ese acto tan puro en la búsqueda incesable del placer físico, sin involucrar el corazón, los sentimientos, el alma. Solo cuerpo con cuerpo, nada más.

Puede que fuera mitad demonio, pero todavía tenía una idea demasiado idealizada de lo que el sexo significaba gracias a las muchísimas novelas románticas que había leído en su vida. Raven realmente deseaba involucrar todos sus sentidos; todo su cuerpo y emociones, entregar su alma para fundirse con otra persona en un solo cuerpo, creando una energía tan armoniosa capaz de crear vida.

Por eso, estar ahora junto a Garfield se sentía tan etéreo. La forma en la que admiraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el modo en el que su piel se erizaba sólo al sentir pequeños roces, los arrebatadores besos que le quitaban el aliento; todo la tenía sumida en una profunda calma y tranquilidad que incluso hacía más sencillo de lo normal mantener sus poderes bajo control.

—RaeRae...— El chico la llamó con un pequeño susurró. La única iluminación que poseía su habitación en ese momento era la luz que entraba por la ventana; provocando que la piel de Gar brillara con el tono de verde más lindo que alguna vez había visto. — ¿Está todo bien? — Ella asintió mientras que la mano contraria que estaba apoyada en la parte interna de su muslo, separó sus piernas para que él pudiera acceder a su intimidad con facilidad, a pesar de la ropa interior que aún la cubría.— Tengo miedo de preguntar si realmente quieres esto y me digas que no.

—Gar...— La chica sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de usar sus poderes como empática para disipar todas sus dudas antes de acercarse para besar sus labios, dándose el tiempo para disfrutar el contacto que creaba una especie de cosquilla en el fondo de su estómago, que luego bajaba de una manera que se sentía líquida hasta su regazo y la hacía sentir calor entre sus piernas.

Estaba tan enamorada de ese hombre.

En un rápido movimiento, Gar la alzó para quedar sentados sobre la cama. De ese modo, como si fuera posible, podía sentir aún más la erección del chico rozando su intimidad. Él hundió los dedos en la piel de sus muslos, disfrutando de la suavidad que estos poseían mientras que lentamente comenzaba un vaivén que imitaba las penetraciones que tanto anhelaba.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar con ansias renovadas; no había nada en el mundo que se sintiera tan bien como compartir un beso. Lentamente, el titán introdujo sus manos dentro de las ropa interior de la chica, acariciando su trasero hasta llegar a su caderas; pensó en retirar la estúpida prenda de algodón con cuidado, pero sentía que no tenía tiempo para una tarea tan estupida. Así que mientras la profundidad del beso estaba volviéndose sofocante, tiró la tela con más de la fuerza necesaria, hasta que era más que jirones.

Al contrario de lo que normalmente hubiera pasado, Raven pareció ni siquiera inmutarse; terminando brevemente con el beso para poder observarlo nuevamente. Garfield parecía un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír, antes de volver a abrazarlo. Él besó su coronilla, alzando su pequeño cuerpo levemente, lo suficiente como para entrar a su interior en un fluido movimiento.

El interior de la chica se sentía tan apretado que no podría moverse ni un sólo milímetro, ni siquiera para salir de aquel lugar y Raven estaba enterado sus uñas con tanta fuerza en su espalda, mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello; ¿Qué había hecho mal? De pronto, un leve pero tan familiar olor a metal fue reconocido por su nariz, llenando su cuerpo rápidamente de culpa.

—RaeRae, ¡Lo siento tanto! Yo creí...Diablos, lo siento.— El chico besó repetidamente su cabeza y cada pedacito de piel que veía disponible, tratando de que ella se sintiera un poco mejor.— Soy un estúpido, dame un segundo para salirme.

—¡No te atrevas! — Raven se alejó para poder mirarlo a los ojos; en ellos podía ver todas las emociones que él estaba proyectando: Euforia, empatía, respeto, ilusión, la ansiedad que se había detonado cuando él notó que la había lastimado. Garfield dejó salir un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y apartó la vista, mientras que ella sentía como cada vez el aire comenzaba a pasar con más dificultad hacia sus pulmones, volviéndola una niña temblorosa. — Este no es el momento para retroceder, Logan.

—Pero, nena, te estoy haciendo daño. — A le vez que hablaba, peinó un mechón de cabello que insistía colarse en su rostro. No sabía cómo estaba siendo capaz de soportar tanto tiempo inmóvil, quizás era porque realmente se sentía como un real idiota al no haberle preguntado si era su primera vez; pero es que era lo único que no había necesito hacer con todas las otras chicas con las que había estado. Ante su reproche, y mordiendo sus propios labios con fuerza, ella comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, tratando de sentirse mejor.— Raven, detente, te vas a dañar.

—Lo siento...— Estaba segura que él estaba molesto con ella, pero la besó brevemente, dejándola caer sobre el colchón.

Los besos del chico la ayudaron rápidamente a acostumbrarse a esa nueva intromisión, dejando salir un fuerte gemido cuando todo el dolor desaparecía; haciéndola sentir que su cuerpo estaba hecho a medida para recibir a Garfield.

Pronto, las profundas embestida dejaron de ser lo importante dentro de lo que hacían en esa habitación. Lo que mejor los estaba haciendo sentir eran los besos, sus manos vagando por cada centímetro de piel, los gemidos; esa sensación de ser sostenido por alguien que daría la vida por el otro.

Sin poderlo evitar, juntaron sus labios por última vez, robándose todo el aliento mientras él se corría en su interior y una corriente de electricidad esparcirse por todo el cuerpo de ella, haciendo que perdiera todo el control de su cuerpo; robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. Garfield estaba apoyando gran parte de su peso sobre la chica, presionando tan naturalmente sus cuerpos que probablemente ni siquiera una hoja de papel podría entrometerse.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo guapo que él continuaba viéndose, que no notó las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas de pura emoción.

— ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? — El chico trató rápidamente de alejarse cuando notó esas pequeñas gotitas caer por el bonito rostro de su chica; no podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por todo lo indescriptible que sentía en ese momento si ella estaba sufriendo, sin embargo Raven sólo afianzó el abrazo, llevando una de sus manos hasta el cabello ajeno para enredar sus dedos en las hebras ya húmedas por el sudor.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Y esas lágrimas, nena? — Garfield alzó una de sus manos para limpiar sus mejillas. Con solo mirar a Raven tan pequeña, delicada y vulnerable entre sus brazos, sentía que su pecho quemaba. Necesitaba hacer algo para detener su llanto.

—¿Qué…?— Si no fuera por las palabras del chico, no hubiera notado que estaba pasando. Se sentía un poco abrumada, con un cúmulo de tumultuosas emociones que no sabía cómo expresar; finalmente, sin pensarlo mucho, volvió a unir sus bocas en un breve beso que le dió la inyección necesaria de energía para poder utilizar su voz, sin que esta temblara.— Te amo, Garfield Logan. Hoy creí que habías muerto y no podría decírtelo nunca. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—Yo también te amo, RaeRae. Planeaba decírtelo está tarde, antes de... Tú sabes.— La chica rodó sus ojos, sin embargo había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Llevas todo el día llamándome con ese estúpido apodo, ¿Crees que no lo he notado?

—Te gustaaa...— Él besó la punta de su nariz, sonriendo una última vez antes de besar sus labios.— Lo amas tanto como a mí.

—Callate, o te voy a lanzar por la ventana.


End file.
